Trickster
' Trickster', also known as Satin Autrum, is an extremely powerful master of The Void. He blongs to an unusual race known as the Pauci, which are native and only found on Tregon. Tricksters powers seem limitless and surpassed by few. By manipulating the void he can create or destroy almost anything he desires. Besides being powerful with the void, the Trickster is extremely intelligent and observant. Having lived for millennia he has learned many tricks and favors puzzles, for the chaos that comes from both. He wishes nothing more than to be entertained which is why he has never been seen utilizing his limits of his powers. His lack, or seeming lack, of determination often makes others underestimate him, which would then be the reason for their deaths.. Characteristics The Trickster loves messing around and acts very impulsively. Besides having this very chaotic personality, he is very intelligent and surprisingly moral. He never does something without backing up what he does with reason, even if its not as one who is normal would think. He has jet black hair that extends to the middle of his back. He is also very pale from lack of exposure to radiation due to his remaining in the void for as long as he did. His eyes are a strange burning orange, and you can see his love of chaos stirring in them. His attire is also very strange. He wears a black button up shirt and dress pants. On both he lifts the ends and those cuffs are a light purple with red stars on them. He wears very nice dress shoes and a purple vest coat with coat tails. Apperance Tricksters outfit is unusual nice for someone with his attitude. He weres a pair of black suit pants with a black button up shirt to match. Over his shirt he wears a purple suit vest that has long tails on either side of it. As a recent touch he also has a cape matching the purple on his vest. Tricksters hair is long and black, and his eyes are a vibrant orange, hinting that he may be an agent of Chaos, if Chaos could control him. Powers/Abilities Magic- Trickster has wide range of magic spells and other such that he enjoys to use when playing pranks on people or to use while fighting. Master of the Void- Trickster has powers over the void allowing him the ability to break laws of physics. Imitation- When fighting those who oppose him, Trickster like to change into a dark form of his opponent and imitate their every movement. Mind Games- With his abilities he creates a fight with each character in there minds that, to the opponent, seem and feel real. Using this Trickster can torture who he wishes. Hand-to-Hand Combat- Trickster is a master at hand to hand combat, not liking to use weapons, because if he uses one it kills the enemy quicker and wheres the fun in that? Entropy- The Tricksters last resort attack. It can destroy anything he wishes, but not in the expected way. Category:Character Category:Neutral Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:M-NUva Category:Major Antagonists Category:Pauci Category:Minor Protagonists Category:Tricksters